five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Got Servos
(This is a parody of baby got back) Goodness, Foxy look at her servos! They are so oiled! She looks like one of those rap bears’ girlfriends But, you know, Who understands those rap guys? They only talk to her because she looks like a total chick, okay? I mean her servos They’re just so big I can't believe they're just so mechanical! They’re like out there. I mean, gross Look, she's just so... chickenish! I like big servos and I cannot lie! Those other robots can't deny! That when a chicken walks in with an itty-bitty waist And those servos in your face You feel weird. Wanna pull up tough 'Cause you noticed those servos were stuffed? Deep in the bib she's wearing. I'm hooked and I can't stop staring. Oh, baby, I wanna get wit'cha And take your picture Those robots tried to warn me But that servos you got makes me feel zapped! Ooh, Chica, You say you wanna get in my Benz Well use me, use me, 'cause you ain't that average groupie I've seen her dancin' We’re startin’ romancing. I'm tired of magazines Sayin' hard disks are the thing Take the average Freddybear and ask him that! She gotta pack much servos, so... Fellas (yeah), fellas (yeah) Has your girlfriend got the servos? (heck yeah) Tell them to shake em’ (shake em’), shake em’ (shake em’) Shake those servos! Baby got servos. (L.A. face with an Oakland servo) Baby got servos (L.A. face with an Oakland servo) I like 'em computational and big And when I'm throwin' a gig I just can't help myself I'm actin' like an animal Now here's my scandal I wanna get you home And uh, play Monopoly. I ain't talkin' bout Playboy 'Cause silicone parts are made for toys I want 'em real thick and electric So find that electric double Fred-a-Lot's in trouble Beggin' for a piece of that servo. So I'm lookin' at rock videos Knock-kneed endos walkin' like hoes You can have them bimbos I'll keep my chickens like Flo Jo A word to the Chica Chicken I wanna get wit'cha I won't cuss or hit ya But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna *breathing* Til the break of dawn Chica got it goin' on A lot of robos won't like this song 'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it And I'd rather stay and play 'Cause I'm long and I'm strong And I'm down to get the friction on So Chica (yeah), Chica (yeah) If you wanna role in my Mercedes? (yeah) Then turn around, stick it out Even Bonnie got to shout "Baby got servos!" Baby got servos Yeah, baby When it comes to females Consumer Reports ain't got nothin' to do with my selection 36-24-36 ha ha Only if she's 5'3" So your girlfriend rolls a Honda Playin' workout tapes by Fonda But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda My anaconda don't want none unless you got servos, hun You can do side bends or sit-ups but please don't lose those servos Some brothers wanna play that hard role And tell you that the servos ain't gold So they toss it and leave it And I pull up quick to retrieve it So Consumer Reports says you're fat Well I ain't down with that 'Cause your waist is small and your servos are chuggin' And I'm thinkin' 'bout stickin' Some knucklehead tried to disc 'Cause his girls are on my list He had game but he chose to hit 'em And I pull up quick to get wit 'em So ladies if the servos are weird And you want awesome pizza throwdown Dial 1-900-FREDALOT and kick them nasty thoughts Outta your hard drive! Baby got servos! Little in the middle but she got much servos! Little in the middle but she got much servos! Little in the middle but she got much servos! Little in the middle but she got much servos! Category:Songs